1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and in particular an article of footwear with a mesh on the outsole and the insert.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear incorporating a mesh of some kind, especially on the outsole, have been previously proposed. In some cases, a mesh fabric or similar material may be placed on the bottom surface of an outsole in order to increase friction with the ground or other surfaces. Sometimes, a mesh fabric may be used to help reinforce the outsole.
Kuhtz et al. (EP patent number 1,177,884) teaches a shoe, in particular a running shoe, and a method for manufacturing the shoe. The Kuhtz design is intended to provide a running shoe with a sole having good damping properties and grip on the ground, as well as providing a low weight shoe. Kuhtz teaches a sole including a net-like structure that is embedded within the sole. The net-like structure may be made of polyester, polyamide, Kevlar, twaron, or other plastic materials. Kuhtz further teaches the knitting of various fibers of one or more different materials into a three-dimensional structure to achieve different profiles for the sole.
Stirtz et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,796) also teaches a shoe having a web-like structure. In the Stirtz design, the web-like material is an open mesh nylon web having elongated interwoven and inter-tied criss-crossing strands. The nylon web is diamond-shaped. Stirtz teaches the use of the nylon web to provide shock-absorption in shoes, and in particular in running shoes.
Stirtz, however, does not teach the use of a nylon web with the bottom of the outsole or the top of the insole. Instead, the nylon web is disposed between the outsole and a foot-receiving pad, within the sole construction. In other words, the Stirtz design does not incorporate a nylon web on the side of the outsole configured to contact the ground, or on the side of the insole configured to contact the foot.
Oakley (U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,803) teaches a rubber sole and heel for boots and shoes. In the Oakley design, a textile fabric is incorporated into the sole and heel of a shoe. This arrangement is intended to increase the anti-slip properties of the shoe. Oakley further teaches using the textile fabric with soles and heels to increase the wear resistant qualities of the shoe.
Otis et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,246) teaches a shoe with a slip-resistant and shape-retaining fabric outsole. In particular, Otis teaches a house slipper that comprises a fabric material and a backing layer of shape-retaining, moldable material. In the Otis design, the fabric layer and the backing layer are molded integrally together. Examples fabric layers taught by Otis include thin, flexible, fabric material, such as knitted or woven cloth.
While the prior art teaches articles of footwear with integrated fabrics or mesh, there are several shortcomings. The prior art does not teach soles with tread elements that project beyond the surface of the sole. Such tread elements may extend through the fabric or mesh material, and limit the time the fabric or mesh material is in direct contact with the ground. By doing this, the fabric or mesh may experience less wear. Furthermore, the prior art does not teach the application of a fabric or mesh to an insole. Also, the prior art does not teach the use of a mesh on the outer periphery of the sole. There is a need in the art for an article of footwear that addresses these shortcomings of the prior art.